Blood Rain
by Lavi Black
Summary: Eu queria fugir. Você me prendeu aqui. Yaoi. KanameXZero


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

_**Blood Rain**_

_**Aimai na tamashi wa subete o wasure tokete yuku  
Miserareta kizuato ni tomadoinagara te o sashidasu**_

Era uma noite chuvosa. As gotas de chuva caíam grossas, castigando os terrenos do Colégio Cross. Todos os alunos do período diurno se encontravam adormecidos em suas camas, no dormitório. Os alunos do período noturno, por outro lado, se encontravam bem despertos, observando a chuva no dormitório da Lua. Os monitores, também conhecidos como guardiões estavam acordados e dentro das dependências do colégio. Yuuki observava a chuva cair, um sorriso brincava em seu rosto. Zero também mantinha os olhos na chuva, mas sua face não demonstrava nenhum sinal de felicidade. Muito pelo contrário, mantendo a face impassível e o olhar distante e frio, Zero tentava ocultar a dor que o consumia por dentro. A dor de ser um vampiro, um ser que ele sempre odiou e que agora se transformou. Isso o machucava. Machucava odiar a si mesmo, mas machucava ainda mais saber que em breve todo a humanidade que possuía iria desaparecer. Ele se tornaria um level E. A pior espécie de vampiro. Ele perderia sua consciência, sua humanidade, viraria um monstro, um assassino, um louco que só mataria para beber sangue, viveria uma existência miserável até que algum caçador de vampiros o encontrasse e o matasse. Ele não queria isso. Fora por isso que fizera Yuuki prometer que o mataria. Apenas rezava para que a amiga cumprisse essa promessa. Ele não suportaria viver como um level E.

Sem conter a raiva que o consumia, Zero socou a janela. A força fazendo o vidro quebrar. Yuuki se assustou com a atitude do amigo. A chuva entrava pela janela quebrada, molhando os monitores. Zero estava arfante, sentia o peito pesado. Sua mão estava dolorida e sangrava.

- Zero...?

Zero fechou os olhos fortemente. Yuuki se aproximou. Zero a empurrou e saiu correndo. Yuuki apenas observou.

_**Masshiro no manazashi wa saigo no toki o moteamashiteru  
Nagareochiru sono namida wa modorenai ano hi no  
Yakusoku**_

Zero correu por toda a escola, não se importando se a chuva o atingia dependo do local por onde ele passava. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e se misturavam à chuva. Seu peito doía em um misto de dor e ódio. Ele não agüentava mais essa briga interna que já durava anos. Continuou correndo, agora pela parte descoberta da escola. Sua roupa estava totalmente molhada. O machucado em sua mão continuava a sangrar, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde ele passava. Zero passou pelo dormitório da Lua. Sua passagem rápida atraindo a atenção dos vampiros. Em especial de um vampiro, que por acaso seria o presidente daquele dormitório.

Kaname estava lendo um livro quando viu Zero passar correndo em frente ao dormitório. Percebeu que o monitor do colégio chorava. Isso o intrigou. Fechou o livro e se dirigiu a porta.

- O quê será que aconteceu com o Kiryuu-kun?--perguntou Ichijou se virando para Kaname--Hã? Kaname-sama?

- Eu já volto--respondeu Kaname com a voz suave.

- Vai sair nessa chuva, Kaname-sama?--perguntou Akatsuki.

- Eu já volto.--Kaname repetiu e saiu do dormitório. Os outros vampiros apenas observaram.

_**Dare ni mo tomeru koto wa dekinai futari dake ni  
Yurusareta wakare no namida wa  
Kurikaesu ayamachi o koko de owarasu tame no kako no  
Yakusoku**_

A chuva caia forte formando poças d'água no chão. Foi por causa de uma dessas poças que Zero escorreu e caiu de bruços no chão. Ao levantar a mão para buscar apoio, Zero encontrou o portão de entrada e saída do colégio. Segurou em uma barra de ferro e se levantou. A chuva formava uma suave cortina que tampava parcialmente sua visão. Mas podia ver a estrada que levava para fora do colégio, para fora daquele lugar. Por um segundo pensou em fugir, em seguir por essa estrada, em ir para longe, para um lugar onde não corresse o risco de machucar alguém querido. Pensou em fugir de tudo, da vida, do sangue, do passado, do presente...Até que ouviu uma voz suave á suas costas.

- Pensando em fugir, Kiryuu Zero?

Lentamente Zero virou o rosto para trás. Seus olhos se depararam com um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos profundos usando o uniforme do período noturno. A essa altura o jovem já estava completamente encharcado.

- Kuran...Kaname?

Kaname se aproximou de Zero, que recuou até sentir suas costas rente ao portão. O vampiro puro-sangue passou a mão levemente pelo rosto de Zero, afastando um pouco o cabelo molhado que grudava na pele pálida.

- Você não me respondeu. Pensando em fugir...Zero?

Zero se assustou um pouco ao ouvir Kaname lhe chamar apenas pelo primeiro nome. Com uma mão empurrou a mão de Kaname que se encontrava em seu rosto. Só que Zero não percebeu que a mão utilizada era sua mão machucada que logo foi tomada pelas mãos de Kaname.

- Andou se machucando?--perguntou Kaname analisando o profundo corte na mão de Zero causado pelo soco dado na janela.

Zero tentou afastar sua mão, mas Kaname a segurava firmemente. Zero engoliu em seco.

- O quê faz aqui, Kaname-senpai?--perguntou tentando ocultar o nervosismo em sua voz ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a tentar tirar sua mão do meio das mãos de Kaname. Sem sucesso. Kaname sorriu.

- Vi você passar correndo pelo dormitório. Vi também que estava chorando.--se aproximou--Isso me intrigou.

Zero olhou bem para Kaname. Os dois estavam frente a frente. Os corpos estavam a menos de meio metro de distância. Kaname olhou nos olhos de Zero quando, lentamente, pegou a mão do jovem de cabelos prata e levou até os lábios sem nunca quebrar o contato visual. Kaname depositou um suave beijo na mão de Zero ao mesmo tempo em que utilizava suas habilidades para melhorar o machucado na mesma.

_**Taemanaku afuredasu yokubou wa mitasarenai  
Honno sukoshi no aida de ii …, hito no sugata ni modoritai**_

Zero apenas acompanhou os movimentos de Kaname pasmo. Principalmente quando Kaname, após cuidar do seu machucado, lambeu os vestígios de sangue que se encontravam em sua mão, de olhos fechados. O ato acabando por deixá-lo com sede. Kaname terminou de cuidar da ferida de Zero e olhou para o mesmo. Zero parecia inquieto. Estava com a respiração oscilante. Logo o puro-sangue entendeu o que se passava com o rapaz a sua frente. Passando a mão por seu rosto, perguntou:

- Com sede, Kiryuu-kun?

Zero não respondeu, apenas olhou para Kaname. Em seus olhos era visível o esforço que ele estava fazendo para conter seu desejo. Kaname percebeu e sorriu. Deslizou a mão do rosto de Zero para o pescoço pálido do mesmo e se aproximou deixando praticamente nula a distância entre os dois. Sussurrou rente ao pescoço de Zero.

- Que tal uma troca...Zero?

Zero tremeu. O desejo por sangue o sufocando. O corpo de Kaname tão perto do seu. Sua voz sussurrada. O quê ele planejava trocar? Diante da falta de ação por parte de Zero, Kaname continuou sussurrando:

- Meu sangue pelo seu?--os olhos de Zero se arregalaram. Que troca era aquela?--Deixe-me beber seu sangue e eu deixarei você beber o meu.

Dito isso, Kaname roçou os lábios pelo pescoço de Zero ao mesmo tempo em que levava o próprio pulso em direção a boca dele.

- Hum? O quê acha, Zero?

- Isso...Isso...é loucura...--disse Zero hesitante.

- Por quê?--perguntou Kaname prensando seu corpo no corpo de Zero.--Você está com sede, eu posso sentir. E eu também estou com sede. É apenas uma troca, para satisfazermos nossas necessidades.

Zero respirou fundo. Não queria beber o sangue de Kaname. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a sede e a vontade de sangue o sufocavam. Já Kaname apenas espera pela resposta de Zero para morder aquele pescoço particularmente belo a sua frente. Zero fechou os olhos suspirando. Não agüentava mais. O pulso de Kaname estava tão perto...O pegou com a mão trêmula e o mordeu. Kaname suspirou, sorrindo e mordeu o pescoço de Zero que gemeu.

_**Kokoro no itami o keshitekureru no nara mayowazu  
Koroshiteokure yo  
Samishii kao wa ahinai de, saigo gurai wa waratte hoshii  
Omae dake ni wa**_

Com a mão livre Kaname enlaçou Zero pela cintura em uma espécie de abraço. Zero, também com a mão livre, segurou nas costas de Kaname em busca de apoio. Sugava o sangue de Kaname e ao mesmo tempo sentia o sangue puro sugando o seu próprio sangue, era estranho. Mas ele não poderia negar, o sangue de Kuran Kaname era muito bom. Kaname se deliciava com o sangue de Zero. Era tão bom. Apertou mais o corpo do outro e soltou seu pescoço. Ao perceber o movimento, Zero soltou o pulso de Kaname.

O vampiro puro sangue passou a mão pelo rosto de Zero, passou por seu pescoço até chegar em sua nuca e segurar ali firmemente. Olhou nos olhos de Zero e o beijou. Zero se assustou. Para falar a verdade toda aquela situação o assustava. Primeiro Kaname propunha aquela troca e agora o beijava e para piorar ele retribuía! Kaname era hipnotizante. Mesmo não querendo Zero estava se perdendo nele.

Kiryuu segurou nos braços de Kaname e retribuiu o beijo no ritmo intenso proposto por Kaname. As línguas lutavam entre si, os caninos afiados encontravam lábios alheios e os feriam, o sangue ainda presente nas bocas se misturava. O gosto do sangue de Zero se misturava com o gosto do sangue de Kaname e ambos se misturavam com as gotas da chuva que ainda caia.

_**Kokyuu o kurikaesu  
Hitsuyou na mono wa mitsukarazu  
Subete no yasuragi o kowasu  
Onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu**_

Kaname quebrou o beijo e olhou para Zero, este estava ofegante e seus olhos demonstravam confusão. Ainda com Zero em seus braços, Kaname passou a mão pelo rosto do monitor. Descobrira que aquilo era muito bom de se fazer, Zero tinha a pele tão macia...

- Você não me respondeu, Zero. Pretendia fugir?

- Sim...--Zero respondeu no ato.--Acho que sim...

- Ainda pretende?

- Não.

- Que bom.--Kaname sorriu e beijou os lábios de Zero de leve.

Zero olhou nos olhos de Kaname.

- Kaname..por que...?

- Shhh...--Kaname colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Zero. Depois o deslizou pelo queixo até chegar no pescoço e virar um pouco o pescoço de Zero e visualizar a marca de seus dentes na pele pálida. Olhou nos olhos de Zero que olhava para Kaname de canto de olho, e disse:

- Porque eu quis. Eu nunca me senti assim. Com vontade de morder, de sugar o sangue e de beijar alguém como eu senti quando você passou correndo pelo dormitório e depois o encontrei aqui. Eu não sei o por que, Zero, só sei que me sinto diferente com você.--Kaname sorriu. Zero o olhou assustado, mas não teve tempo de pensar no que Kaname acabara de lhe falar. O mesmo cravara os dentes novamente em seu pescoço, no mesmo lugar, de forma ávida e faminta.

Kaname sentia o sangue de Zero escorrendo por seus lábios e sorria internamente. Tudo o que falara era verdade. Ele não sabia como o por que, mas estar com o Zero o fazia se sentir bem. Zero sentia seu sangue sendo sugado assim como suas forças. Em pouco tempo não tinha forças nem para continuar se segurando em Kaname. Sua visão começava a escurecer e logo Zero desmaiou. Ao perceber que Zero havia desmaiado, Kaname o pegou no colo e se dirigiu de volta para dentro do colégio. A chuva começava a passar.

Caminhando com Zero no colo, Kaname procurava pelo quarto do mesmo. Acabou por achar um quarto vazio, aparentemente ninguém dormia ali. Colocou, cuidadosamente, Zero na cama. Acariciou os cabelos prata e beijou os lábios vermelhos levemente. Sorriu. Zero era muito belo.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta. Parou e virou um pouco. Olhou Zero desmaiado e deitado na cama. Em seguida, seu olhar caiu sobre a janela. A chuva diminuía a cada minuto. Sorriu e tocou os lábios. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do sangue de Zero. Delicioso. Olhou novamente o jovem desmaiado, em seu interior ele já sabia. Seu alvo mudara. Não tinha mais uma garota preciosa e sim, um garoto precioso.

_**Dare ni mo tomeru koto wa dekinai futari dake ni  
Yurusareta wakare no namida wa  
Kurikaesu ayamachi o koko de owarasu tame no kako no  
Yakusoku **_

**Notas da Autora: A música que embala a história é "Lust for Blood" do Gackt. A quem interessar, estou colocando a tradução abaixo. Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.**

**Lust For Blood**

**Gackt**

Composição: Gackt

**Desejo por Sangue**

Minha incerta alma inteira derrete-se em estupor enquanto sou enganado por estigmas visíveis, eu estendo minhas mãos

O tempo é incontrolável, no fim, em um alvo campo de visão

O choro derramado não pode voltar, a promessa daquele dia

Ninguém pode pará-los, as únicas lágrimas que

poderíamos desculpar são aquelas na sua partida

A promessa passada que fizemos

foi para que impedíssemos os erros de se repetirem

Estava desgostoso pelas constantes paixões transbordantes

eu quero retornar à forma humana apenas por um instantinho...

Se você vai apagar as dores de meu coração, então vá em frente e me mata e não faça cara de um ser solitário, ao menos ao fim eu quero que sorria

Apenas por você

Respire fundo outra vez

Você não consegue achar o que é importante

Destrua toda a paz

Repita o mesmo erro inúmeras vezes

Ninguém pode pará-los, as únicas lágrimas que

poderíamos desculpar são aquelas na sua partida

A promessa passada que fizemos

foi para que impedíssemos os erros de se repetirem


End file.
